<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>холодные ночи by lillion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217769">холодные ночи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillion/pseuds/lillion'>lillion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillion/pseuds/lillion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>рэнджун очень любит двух своих друзей и терпеть не может холодные ночи, потому что лапки мерзнут очень</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>холодные ночи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  ночи стали совсем холодными. рэн не любит такую погоду. она не приносит ему ничего хорошего, кроме желания остаться дома в теплом свитере и вообще, чтобы эта дурацкая погода кончилась. а джено и джемин, видимо, были фанатами такой погоды. это был повод прижаться к рэнджуну посильнее, чтобы согреться, и лечь спать всем вместе. </p><p>  их отношения стали очень странными в один момент. раньше они были лучшими друзьями, но после того, как хуан отказался выбирать между поцелуями с джено и поцелуями с джемином, решив получить оба сразу, отношения изменились в более романтическую сторону, и это не было соперничеством, ведь ли и на просто стремились сделать атмосферу более похожей на свидание, а рэн только принимал те ухаживания, что дарили младшие, хотя это все казалось странным и неправильным. но чувство "так нельзя, это неправильно" уходит так далеко, как это возможно, когда на плечах рэнджуна сопят две милые мордочки, которые рэн с удовольствием укладывает спать. </p><p>  сегодня была как раз та ночь, которую рэнджун ненавидел, а джено и джемин обожали. ночь, когда на улице кожа льдом покрывается почти сразу, а ветер мчит снег так, как будто всем-всем снежинкам за пару секунд необходимо добраться с одного конца страны на другой, отчего стоять лицом к ветру просто невозможно. хуан натягивает любимый теплый свитер и укладывается в кровать, готовясь отходить ко сну. и в дверь стучат. </p><p>  ноно и нана (китаец считает эти прозвища довольно милыми, тем более, что они подходят друг другу) не входят в дом хуана. они в него вваливаются, оставляя в коридоре еще много снега с курток и ботинок. джун уже привык к таким визитам, поэтому у него всегда есть одежда для обоих парней. </p><p>  рэнджун делает какао с шоколадными кексами. они вместе смотрят какой-то сериал, о котором потом уже в кровати долго рассуждают, пока джено и джемин обнимают рэнджуна с обеих сторон. и рэн думает, что, конечно, оба дураки, потому что в такую метель поперлись к нему, но именно эти дураки ему нужны для счастья. поэтому он осторожно и мягко целует джено в верхнюю губу, а джемина в нижнюю и тихо мурлычет почти засыпающим парням, что очень сильно любит их. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>